


【kkl】スダチ

by ikutat0ma



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Kudos: 10





	【kkl】スダチ

夏天夜晚的空气潮湿而凝重，摸着自己的手臂也会感觉冷冰冰湿漉漉的。一个人在家里偶尔也会有一些悲惨的回忆涌进来，餐桌上摆着的茶杯也没洗，在杯壁上结了一圈浅浅的茶渍。

堂本刚啊……这个名字又代表了什么呢？是这具躯体的代号，还是每个因为思考传递出来的信息的集合物。他在笔记本上用原子笔的尾端划出浅浅的痕迹，也许是换季带来的哀愁，最近好像经常在思考一些沉重的话题。有的时候也会比往常更加渴求对身体和肌肤接触，即使是在这样惹人讨厌的仲夏。

胸口又开始隐隐作痛，是长期精神不安定带来的心率过速，好像在胸前软骨上压上了一块巨石，呼吸都发出震颤的悲鸣。如鲠在喉的感觉并不好受，盛着柠檬水的玻璃杯也因为温差在桌上留下了水渍。

发了消息之后搭档兼恋人马上就赶过来了，看起来很焦急。也是，这样的状态只能给人带来困扰，不想继续做这份工作的心情，不想作为“堂本刚”活下去的心情……在自我否定的时期光一倒是一直留下来陪自己。真是的，这样更加多了负罪感吧，他这样想着，慢慢挪动灌了铅一样的身子，无力地贴上那人伸手抱了抱。

“麻烦你了……大老远还过来。又是老样子，感觉有点无力。”他眨眨眼睛，侧过脸用嘴唇贴了贴光一的脸颊。像是来自人类以外的生物的低语，他斟酌再三，在“我爱你”和“对不起”之间选择了后者。

“稍微有点想做。”他蠕动着嘴唇，其实没什么底气，“今天突然特别想被抱。”

然后顺理成章地一边亲吻一边推推搡搡地沉入了床单做成的海洋里。夏天，果然还是很讨厌，连亲吻都变得湿湿黏黏的，像湿透的绸带，把他的脸覆盖着，呼吸都变得随着紊乱的思绪沉重起来。

堂本刚暂时很讨厌被触碰，要问为什么的话大概是“信任”这种东西过于昂贵了，连带着急切地想要和人拉开一段礼貌的距离。但是不讨厌被光一碰，偷偷的牵手，节目里被摄影机录下来的肢体接触，到被推入高潮时扣紧的十指，感觉还不错吧，很安心。

他支起身子，臂弯勾着光一的后颈，缓缓地闭上眼，嘴唇贴近他的嘴唇。光一的态度看起来很不明朗，总是有话想说的样子。随便吧，不管是安慰还是拒绝，先把他的嘴堵上。唇齿交缠带来的轻微缺氧让堂本刚感觉有点飘飘然，从后腰被抚摸也让骨髓里的鬼怪颤栗着叫嚣。他的手指探进光一的裤子里，遵循着记忆抿着嘴唇抚慰着恋人的性器。

本就燥热的空气愈发活泼地碰撞起来，乳首被含住舔弄只能垂着头靠在他肩膀上。“嗯……好舒服……”背部肌肉绷紧，轻轻用牙齿摩挲着光一的肩膀。不想再伤害他了，但是……“弄疼我。”喘息从鼻腔里被吐出，明明是命令的话语却带上了撒娇亦或是祈求的语气。另一只手抚上光一的颈侧，移到脸颊，他低头，亲吻光一的发顶。

全身上下每一处肌肤都被灼烧一样发热，像是蚂蚁在血管里疾行，焦灼的喘息是和热水融合而叫嚣的焦糖，在昏昏沉沉的挑逗中终是坦诚相见。堂本刚坚信那不应该只是把遮羞的布料剥去，像是把彼此的面具撕下，只剩鲜血淋漓的灵魂面对面的狂热。

冰凉滑腻的润滑剂从会阴往下流淌，接连着就是带着人类体温的手指对后穴软肉的侵入，说不定算不上温吞的手段，毕竟动情的吐息总是灼热的让人恐惧，五感都被带动着燃烧。身体的某处被扩张开的感觉……只能用空洞这个词来描述。不过下一秒就会被填满，连带着连日的不安情绪，在灵魂深处的某个地方用扭曲的爱来修补。

敏感的地方被碾过时像是刻纸刀在鱼线上不着力道地划过一次又一次，在崩溃的边缘，酥麻的感觉攀上脊椎。最终还是落泪了，大腿也跟着夹紧了光一的腰。他往后倒去，挺起的胸脯上有一串吻痕，脖颈向后仰过去的弧度，皮肤被喉结撑起，随着吞咽的动作滚动了一下。下一秒又被抱住了，这一次不同于之前，是想把堂本刚融入自己的身体那样，力度太大甚至有点令人窒息的感觉。

最后又是在光一的怀里抽噎着，思维都被打乱，一点一点抽走。

他张了张嘴，说话的声音带着哭腔，虽然不是他自己的意愿，示弱也是，放任自己依赖于人也是。“多抱我一会吧……”

夏天的夜晚又酸又苦，还有酸橘皮一样的涩味。真是恼人，真是恼人。


End file.
